


he wants to know

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, vague af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: Prompt: "She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about."





	

It wasn’t something he could see, exactly, but he knew it was there. 

Behind the fake smile, the layer of concealer and the almost too perfect shape of her eyebrows, she was broke in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about. 

Why she did herself, he didn’t understand yet he found himself lingering on her every word, on her touch and on the melodic sound of her laugh, however fake it was.


End file.
